Cinderella Story 2
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: What happens when Austin and Sam sit and think about their futures?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Austin said. He showed Rhonda the engagement ring.

"When?" She asked.

"Tonight. I've made Valentine's Day plans with her." Austin explained. He snapped the ring box closed. "I love her."

"Good for you." Rhonda said proudly.

Austin looked at his watch. "As a matter of fact, I have to go get ready." He dashed out the door.

Hours later, Austin and Sam were at the finest restaurant in the city. Austin had hidden the ring box under Sam's napkin.

After they had finished their meal, Austin took a sip of his soda and cleared his throat. "Sam, I think that you need to use your napkin."

Sam looked at him. "What?" She asked him.

"Well, I figure I'll be eighteen in three months, and you in two. I think it's time that we figure out where our relationship is heading." Austin said. He repeated himself. "Use your napkin."

This time, Sam did as she was told. When she saw the box, she gasped. "Austin, is that what I think it is?"

"Go ahead, open it." Austin said with a smile.

Sam gently picked up the box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful, diamond ring. She pulled it out and looked at him.

"Sam, will you marry me?" Austin asked. Sam nodded. Austin took the ring from her, placed it on her finger, and leaned across to kiss her.

When they parted, she asked, "Do your parents know?"

"I told them tonight before I came to pick you up."

"And everyone else?" Sam asked.

"I told them too." Austin laughed. "I figure that once we're married, we can live in your house that your dad left for you in his will."

"When do you want to marry?" Sam asked. She loved Austin very much and she wanted to show him.

"How about in three weeks. Rhonda is planning the wedding as we speak." Austin informed her.

"Three weeks is fine." Sam replied. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

Austin cleared his throat and said, "Check, please."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready Sam?" Rhonda asked, looking into the floor length mirror, checking to make sure that everything was perfect.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Sam responded. Rhonda went to the door and gave everyone the okay to go ahead and get the service started.

Before Rhonda started out, she gave her a hug and said, "I'm so happy for you. You and Austin are perfect for each other."

Rhonda started out first, wearing a lovely peach gown. Finally it was her turn. Flowers in hand, she took a deep breath and took the first step of her new life.

Sam looked around. Everyone from school and her relatives were in the aisle.

When they got to their destination, the ceremony began. "Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Austin Ames and Samantha Montgomery together in Holy matrimony. Who gives this woman away today?" The pastor asked.

Rhonda stepped forward and answered, "I do."

"Do you Austin, take Samantha, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Austin gently squeezed Sam's hand. "With all of my heart and my very last breath. I do."

"Do you Samantha, take Austin, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Sam looked deep into Austin's eyes. "I will never love another. I do."

"If there is anyone here today that feels that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor announced very loudly. He waited a few minutes before he continued. "Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

While Austin was kissing Sam, The pastor added, "It is a great privilege to announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Austin Ames."

Everyone cheered. Sam threw her bouquet of flowers and they headed on their honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you upset that we didn't have a reception?" Austin asked. He and Sam were still in bed on their third day of their honeymoon.

"No, not really." Sam cracked a smile at him. He reached over and moved her hair out of her face.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

Sam used the blanket to cover herself, and she sat up. "Well, yesterday we sat on the beach and relaxed, and the day before that, We went to the spa. Why don't we go and check out the island?"

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Ames." Austin kissed his wife's hand.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the diner, Rhonda put Sam's bouquet, which she caught when Sam threw in, on the wall with the other items that made up Hal's.

"You missed a spot." Rhonda said to Fiona when she got down. Fiona started grumbling. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Fiona said, and went back to scrubbing the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Now fully dressed, Austin and Sam went around the island, seeing all there was to see. They stopped at shops and little huts.

"This place is amazing." Sam said. "It almost makes me not want to leave."

"I know what you mean, but we have to get back sooner or later." Austin said. "Unless you don't want to go to Princeton now."

"No. That hasn't changed and since we're going together, that makes me want to go all the more." Sam replied. She stopped to sniff some flowers.

A tourist stopped and asked if she could get their picture.

"Sure." Austin said, pulling Sam close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled brightly.

- - - - - - - - - -

Two days later, Rhonda was busy trying to get Sam's house cleaned up. Sam and Austin would be coming home in three days. She bent over the couch to get something.

Suddenly, someone reached out and grabbed her waist. "Ahh." She screamed. When she turned around, Sam and Austin were standing there. Sam was laughing real hard. "What are you two doing here?"

Austin looked around. "I thought we lived here. Oh, well, we must be mistaken." He teased.

"Not what I meant."

"We just got tired of relaxing and missed everybody." Sam explained.

"You might want to hide. Carter is coming over to help and he should be here any minute." Rhonda stated.

As if on cue, Carter's dad pulled in. "Thanks for the lift, dad. You know if i had my own car..." He started.

"Forget about it." Carter's dad said, backing out.

"Worth a shot." Carter whispered to himself.

Sam and Austin hid in the closet.

"What took you so long?" Rhonda asked. "Sam and Austin will be home in a few days. We need to get place in order." She tried really hard to suppress the grin that was itching to appear.

"Sorry. Dad had to..." Carter started, but got cut off when Sam jumped out of the closet and tackled him.

"You should try out for football." Austin joked.

"What are you guys doing home?" Carter asked.

"Missed everyone." was the simple reply.

"Someone said this house needs cleaned up. Anything we can do?" Austin offered.

"You two can go and swim in the pool. As far as I'm concerned, you're still on your honeymoon. Carter and I can do it."

"But..." Sam tried.

"No buts. Now get." Rhonda shooed them upstairs.

- - - - - - - - -

Austin had never seen Sam in a bathing suit before. She was absolutely stunning.

"Ready?" Sam asked. He nodded, speechless. She ran and did a cannonball into the pool, Austin soon following behind her.


End file.
